Patch Notes - 1.1.62.52
Version: 1.1.62.52 Announced: 2016.04.20 Released: 2016.04.25 Hero Changes # One of Karna’s skills has been redone: #* Magic Imprison has been changed to Magic Burst: it will ricochet among up to 5 enemies and deal magic damage. This strengthens her role as an AoE damage mage. #* Skill animation has been redone. # New hero added to the list: Léon #* Position: Tank. Physical Damager. #* Skills: #** Ultimate: Sunder: Strike the ground, dealing physical damage to a line of enemies in front of the hero. #** Green: Battle Roar: Protects most injured ally, forcing enemies nearby and all enemy-summoned units to attack himself. Raises his own armor and magic resist for 8s. #** Blue: Blood Spirit: Gives surrounding enemies a Blood Spirit effect for 5s, decreasing their attack power and also healing Léon with each attack they make on him. #** Purple: Hero Time: Does AoE spin attack for basic atk. 15% chance of Rage when hit, increasing his size, atk, atk spd, & phys lifesteal. Rage lasts 8s w/ cooldown after. Update Content # Increased the boost in power that all heroes get when raising star level, and also adjusted the level of difficulty of early campaign and other modes. # Tower Defense stages will be displayed separately from the main Campaign storyline, and the number of stages will be reduced to 3 for each level of difficulty. The amount of exp from each stage will increase. # Added a feature allowing alliance leaders or elders to send out a relocation invitation, three times per day per alliance. # Alliance Heroes can be borrowed in the following modes: Elite Team Raid & Island Crusade # When high-level players loot from low-level players, the amount of resources they get will be reduced according to the difference in their levels. #* Up to 50% reduction in resources looted. #* No reduction for players within 5 levels of each other. #* Looting players who haven’t been online for 3 days or more will not be subject to the above reduction. # No more cooldown time for Gold Wish at Lv 40 and up. # Amount of gold from buying gold increased about 4% from Lv 40, 6% from Lv 50, and about 10% from Lv 60-80. # Gold Trial gold raised about 15%-25% from Lv 45-70. # Raised output of purple runes in Rune Trials. # Raised the drop rate of some purple rune fragments. # Slightly increased blue rune drops for Campaign Ch 7 - Ch 9 # Increase the number of green construction points in the Mystery Land. # Fixed a problem with substitute heroes coming in while Boss is casting ultimate and getting one-hit in Elite Team Raid. Improvements # Improved login screen flow. # Hero Brawl Improvements: #* When setting up a defense lineup, players can conveniently sync up your offense lineup as well. #* Players can clear all heroes from their lineup with one tap. #* Tweaked the help page information for Hero Brawl. Now you can see weekly Brawl Coins accumulated on the 1st page. # Improved the order of events listed in the Events page. # Improved the periodic lagginess over the course of fights. # Long-press on the resource bar to see detailed numbers for Iron, Crystal, Silver, and Medicine. # The red dot notification for hero skills that aren’t maxed out will no longer influence the red dot notification on the hero list page, unless skill points are full. # After sweeping once in Proving Grounds, players can tap again to continue sweeping. # The Crystal Dungeon ranking board will now open at Lv 17. # Lowered the Union buff for Throne Wars. # Added a reminder about how long statuses can be appointed for in Throne Wars. # Lowered the amount of scrolling notices about heroes being drawn from Wishing Pool. # Slightly tweaked the balance in volume between background music and special effect sounds. # Battle speed has been further improved for devices with 2G of RAM and up. Source Elex Forum announcement Category:Patch Notes